24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robert Galvez
Full name Where did this full name came from? Thief12 18:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : Was wondering the same but I found it on a promotional clip for the upcoming episode on "FoxBroadcasting" Youtube account. It's legit. SeanPM 18:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :: In case you haven't noticed, upcoming promos are not legitimate sources for Wiki 24. --proudhug 20:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't see any distinction made regarding promos in that list. SeanPM 01:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :: Under the "Notes" section at the bottom it says "Out-of-universe sources of information such as cast and crew interviews, 'trailers' and 24: The Official Magazine are secondary information sources, much like Wiki 24 itself, but are never to be considered canon. Only facts from in-universe sources are permitted in the main body of in-universe articles." --proudhug 01:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : Another useful way to look at this is ask yourself: is the content in question revealed in an aired episode, released DVD content, or fully published book/comic/etc.? TV ads and youtube plugs aren't aired episodes, for example. 04:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'm sorry, but these previews are from scenes from next week's episode. How is this different from when the first seventeen minutes of Season 7 were released on DVD? I realize that it's usually spoiler policy and what not; however, I don't consider his first name to be a spoiler. 04:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : An aired episode is a piece of narrative, presented in the format that is meant to properly reveal the story. A trailer is not. The S7 DVD preview was the beginning of an episode, an actual piece of story narrative, not a trailer. See the difference? A trailer is not how the story is meant to unfold. --proudhug 04:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Either way, I don't see this to be such a big deal. If they reveal his name in Monday, then we'll make the move. No need to bust our nuts over this. Thief12 05:10, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : The footage in question was not a trailer, it's an unedited 45 second clip of Mondays actual episode in which someone mentions this guys first name. Very much like the Sorry, didn't realize a minor (and already existing) characters first name would cause so much commotion like this. The scene is gonna play out verbatim and it'll be changed back in under 48 hours when the episode airs anyway. --SeanPM 06:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) More Info In Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am, Janis Gold looks at Galvez's file, and the file reveals some background info about Galvez that's not mentioned on his page, including the city he was born in, his daytime phone number, his current residence, the fact that he's a widower, and it lists a first name other than Robert. Should I add this info to his page on the sidebar?--Sampson789 (talk) 02:35, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I don't have that episode at hand, but it would be useful if someone can grab a screenshot and add it to the Character profiles page. Thief12 (talk) 01:21, January 9, 2015 (UTC)